The invention relates to a system for preparing beverage consumptions from a beverage related ingredient for example concentrate. Examples of beverage related concentrates are coffee concentrate, cocoa concentrate, tea concentrate and milk concentrate. Such systems are provided with a mixing chamber, liquid supply means for supplying a liquid such as water to the mixing chamber, and means for supplying a beverage related ingredient, such as concentrate to the mixing chamber. Additionally the system may include means for supplying air to the mixing chamber in order to produce beverage consumptions with a foam layer.
Such systems are known in the art. In systems where a beverage related ingredient is mixed with a liquid in a mixing chamber the mixing chamber and liquid and/or ingredient supply means may become soiled with residues from the mixture. The mixture residue may eventually cause the system to clog, and/or may even result in undesired bacterial growth. Additionally consumers are becoming ever more critical with regard to the appearance of the produced beverage consumptions. This is especially true for systems where a beverage related ingredient, such as concentrate, is mixed with a liquid, such as water, in a mixing chamber.